


Don't forget that at the end of my despair, I found you

by InesCross



Category: El Dragón: El regreso de un guerrero
Genre: Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lingerie, Near Death Experiences, No Angst, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Chisca había conocido muchas sensaciones a lo largo de su vida. Pero esto que Ishiro Tanaka le hacía sentir jamás lo había sentido con alguien más. Era algo completamente nuevo y aterrador.(El fix-it que esta pareja realmente se merece porque eran increíbles y Chisca no merecía ese final y tampoco Ishiro)
Relationships: Ishiro Tanaka/Chisca Garza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Don't forget that at the end of my despair, I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia para menciones de uso de drogas y consumo de alcohol. Nada gráfico, pero por si acaso. No me lucro con este fic, nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Netflix, etc, etc.

Si hay algo que Chisca conoce es el sentirse dopada. No era una niña inocente, por supuesto que sabía lo que era sentirse dopada, después de todo, era una ex adicta. Conocía esa sensación de euforia que venía después de meterse al cuerpo lo que se le antojara en el momento.

Pero esta sensación sólo la conoce porque ya la experimentó una sola vez. Ese terrible dolor que los medicamentos no son capaces de controlar lo sintió cuando el idiota de Valentín le disparó y lo estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento, así que soltó un quejido de dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero unas gentiles manos la detuvieron.

—Tranquila, no te levantes, puedes lastimarte —su voz era suave y le tranquilizó de sobremanera. Chisca suspiró, inclinándose hacia el contacto de esas cálidas manos.

—¿Me puedes dar agua? —ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz rasposa por la deshidratación. El hombre asintió y le dio un vaso con una pajilla lleno de agua.

—Tengo que llamar a las enfermeras y a los doctores para avisarles que despertaste —musitó. Chisca emitió un sonido de protesta.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo, Shiro —ella tomó su mano y apoyó la mejilla contra ella—. Un ratito, por favor.

El japonés suspiró con derrota y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Un momento nada más. Después tengo que llamar a los doctores.

Ella le dio su sonrisa más dulce y tierna, y no pudo evitar sentir algo removerse en su interior al ver el rostro de Ishiro suavizarse ante su sonrisa.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, le dieron el alta médica muy rápido. Miguel seguía sin despertar y Adela no se había separado de su lado, pero Chisca no estaba del todo preocupada, ella tenía fe en que su hermano se despertaría y todos irían felices a casa. Pero Ishiro le estaba volviendo loca, parecía una mamá gallina cuidando a Chisca como si fuera su polluelo recién nacido.

—¡Shiro, ya! Estoy bien, puedo ir yo solita al baño, no tienes que seguirme a todas partes.

—Sigues muy débil, te puede pasar algo, no quiero arriesgarte innecesariamente —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella rodó los ojos y dejó que la llevara al baño. Él se quedó de pie, mirándola y esperando a que hiciera sus necesidades.

—Voltéate, no quiero que me veas hacer pipí —rió. Ishiro se limitó a sonreír con la comisura de la boca.

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la emboscada y traición de Jorge. Y no la malinterpreten, ella quería mucho a su hermanito, pero gracias a él le habían disparado y casi moría, no lo iba a perdonar tan rápido. Ishiro seguía sin querer tocarla y Chisca tenía que conformarse con los suaves besos que el hombre le daba. Estaba harta, y tenía un plan, por supuesto que lo tenía. De no ser por ella y su insistencia, Ishiro y ella seguirían siendo “amigos”, así que no, no iba a conformarse con simples besos cuando ya había sentido en múltiples ocasiones el cuerpo de Ishiro sobre el suyo, ambos jadeando y pidiendo más.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y decidió que se veía lo suficientemente bien como para hacer que Ishiro perdiera el control. Caminó con pisadas silenciosas hasta la habitación del japonés y se presentó en el umbral de la puerta, recargándose en ella mientras ponía en despliegue su cuerpo cubierto por la lencería blanca que la hacía ver más pálida de lo que en realidad era.

Se mordió el labio al ver la reacción de su novio. El japonés había alzado la mirada de su libro y había soltado un jadeo involuntario, dejando caer su mandíbula ligeramente por la sorpresa. Su mirada. Dios santo, la mirada de ese hombre se había afilado, y se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en su rostro. Ella quiso gemir al verlo ponerse de pie lentamente y caminar hacia ella como un depredador lo haría al ver a su presa. Se detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Hola —murmuró ella levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo—. ¿Te gusta? —le susurró, optando en ese momento por recorrer su abdomen definido con la yema de sus dedos.

Pero Ishiro no le respondió, en cambio, inclinó la cabeza y la besó hasta dejarla mareada y con la temperatura elevada. Le comió la boca con rudeza y ella gimió sin poder evitarlo, porque esto era lo que había querido, había extrañado tanto esto. Y entonces Ishiro la levantó e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, y ambos jadearon con fuerza al sentir la dureza de Shiro rozar contra ella. Se dirigieron con rapidez a la cama, donde el otro se tomó su tiempo para admirarla e investigar su vestimenta con las manos.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo él sin respiración—. Eres hermosa.

Entonces la volvió a besar, pero esta vez comenzó a bajar los besos por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la tela bajo sus labios hasta llegar a su sexo. Chisca se mordió el labio cuando sintió a Ishiro lamerla por sobre la tela.

—Quítame esto, quítalo —le dijo en un jadeo a su novio.

—No, me encanta verte así, quiero dejártelo puesto —musitó antes de separar la tela que cubría su zona íntima y comenzar a besar y lamer, volviéndola completamente loca. Enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de su novio cuando la sensación de su lengua contra ella se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo terriblemente rápido, Chisca jaloneó las hebras oscuras en un intento de alejar esa increíble boca de ella para no acabar tan rápido.

—Espera, espera. Shiro —gimió con deleite el nombre de su novio cuando jugó con su clítoris—. No quiero venirme tan rápido, quiero que estés dentro de mí…

Pero cuando Ishiro levantó el rostro, Chisca se sintió mareada, porque justo entre sus piernas estaba su guapo novio con la boca brillante por la saliva y la humedad de su sexo, sus labios de un furioso color rojo, la mirada perdida y desenfocada por la lujuria y el cabello siempre tan perfectamente peinado ahora se encontraba hecho todo un sensual lío. Se veía absolutamente comestible.

—Quítamelo —le dijo con voz sensual. Su novio comenzó a retirarle toda la lencería con rapidez, mordiéndose involuntariamente el labio inferior, para después proseguir él a quitarse los pantalones

Y cuando por fin ambos estuvieron desnudos, piel contra piel, gimieron con placer.

—Shiro —gimió Chisca en su oído, moviéndose para encontrarse con las embestidas de su novio.

—Te amo —jadeó Ishiro, haciendo contacto visual con ella, y cuando las estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes, también lo comenzaron a hacer las sensaciones, y sin darse cuenta, ambos alcanzaron el clímax—. Te amo, Chisca.

—Yo te amo mucho más —musitó contra los labios de su novio.

* * *

Chisca había conocido muchas sensaciones a lo largo de su vida. Sabía cómo se sentía el alcohol, las drogas, el sexo, la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido. Todo, todo lo conocía. Pero esto que Ishiro Tanaka le hacía sentir jamás lo había sentido con alguien más. Era algo completamente nuevo y aterrador, pero ella era una sobreviviente, y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de pasar toda una vida junto a ese hombre tan tierno e increíble.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo quería arreglar el terrible final de la pareja de una serie mexicana de Netflix que vi en un terrible momento de debilidad jajajajaja. Supongo que acabo de crear un fandom, ¡yay! En fin, muchas gracias por leer ♡♡♡♡


End file.
